The present invention relates to an improvement in magnetic switches. In particular, the invention relates to a magnetic switch which is adapted to be used in applications where a hermetic seal is required.
Various types of magnetic switches have been used heretofore. Most of them employ two parts, one part typically includes a magnet, and the other part typically includes a magnetic reed switch. In operation, the magnetic reed switch typically is either normally open or normally closed when in the presence of a magnetic field. The opposite electrical condition occurs when the magnetic reed switch is removed from the magnetic field.
In the magnetic switches of the prior art, there has typically been no effort at providing for high current flow, or for providing a magnetic switch which is easily built into a device which must be hermetically sealed, i.e., an underwater flashlight. In addition, there has not been any means included within such switches for insuring that the magnet containing portion does not slip from the position into which it has been placed, nor has there been any effort at making such switches easily insertable into devices.